Violence is Everything
by ShowMeHowToLiex
Summary: Alex and Heather have an In-Character relationship. Smutty and also the longest fic I've ever posted here.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Silent Hill, or the characters, I guess... I'm not sure how to disclaimer

* * *

Both were so completely and totally in love, so completely and totally right for each other.

Yet both were still totally against the idea of showing affection.

Heather was usually the one who started it. Their public dates consisted of quiet, hissed fighting and not so subtle kicks under the table. Most of their friends gave them a month, if not less, to begin hating each other.

But even after 8 months of fighting and insults and almost physical abuse, neither could say they were out of love. Most of their friends said they were in an abusive relationship, though no one ever agree as to who the victim was.

They both said it was a competition that kept them together, a love of forcing the other into submission, but the fight was the fun part. Heather would yell and insult him, and Alex would use his physical strength to keep her quiet. Both were careful, however, to never _really_ hurt the other. It was only fun to make the other sting and actual injuries were never intentional.

Tonight wasn't exactly any different. Both fought over who would get sucked off/eaten out first (which, ironically, was their foreplay), then who kissed worse, then a wrestling match for who would top.

Alex kissed along the boundaries of her bra, nipping her breasts gently before tugging off her bra and pushing her roughly onto the bed, digging his nails into her sides. Heather whined and scratched up his back roughly, biting his lip hard enough to bleed. The younger man laughed and moved down to kiss and suck her breasts, leaving them messy with blood and saliva. Heather glared and heaved him off of her, sending him almost off their bed before pouncing, swatting his hands away before pulling his grey boxers down, smiling at the sounds he made even before she actually touched him.

Heather lapped at his cock, boredly running her lips along his length and running her fingers teasingly along it, Alex kept his breathing under control, barely, hating how she knew how to make him cum, and more importantly how to keep him immobilized so he wouldn't buck his hips up into her way too experienced mouth. She looked up at him and smirked, taking her hand away and taking all of him in for a few seconds, which felt like hours to the younger man, who squirmed under the touch, soft sounds making their way out of his mouth. He pulled her up after a moment, trying to get at least most of his cum on her face, though Heather was having none of that. She fought to keep his head inside of her, licking and sucking the tip until he'd finished. She grinned and stretched out on her boyfriend, who was still panting and let his cum drip off her tongue, landing on his face and slightly open mouth. Alex made a face at the taste and flipped her over, untying the ribbons on her panties, letting them slip off as he roughly threw her legs open, arching her back at an uncomfortable angle. One hand raked along her belly, scratching some parts raw and bloody while Heather screamed and moaned, the other playing with her clit while his tongue went to work licking her vagina.

Heather couldn't even think or process anything aside from Alex right then. His finger felt so good, rough on her sensitive areas and smooth tongue sliding in and out shallowly while he accented his mouth with kisses and by lightly sucking her lips. He would never admit it but she tasted divine to him, He always assumed it was just a diet thing, but he never had the time, or real care to ask. He was more interested in the sounds she made while he ate her out anyway. The little moans she made when he switched, fingers now pressing and rubbing the more sensitive spots inside of her and tongue furiously lapping her clit and holding her there while she moaned and called out his name on accident, then laughing when she tried to cover for it. Her orgasm was long and he smiled while he lapped up her own cum, leaving her with gentle kisses on her thighs before raking both of his hands down her and leading in for a deep kiss, waiting for his body to be up for another round.

Heather let her thoughts collect and her breathing to even before she crawled over him to grab the pack of condoms from his drawer. Alex laughed and brushed his hand under her, pinching her breasts and laughing when she squeaked and turned to glare at him, throwing the small square at his face.

"I can't help it, your tits are so small and fun to play with." He tried to stop himself from laughing at her face, but Heather's glare just made him grin even wider.

"Yeah well I'm pretty sure your dick's even smaller." She taunted, slowly moving back onto her side of the bed, biting Alex hard and watching her marks redden his skin, some drawing blood again, which made her smile and play with the red liquid. Alex made pained noises and attempts to push her away got her wet again. He let her hurt him for a few more minutes before flipping her over, Heather's head hitting the headboard.  
"You ASSHOLE!" She hissed, rubbing her head and attempting to flip him over, her nails drawing blood on his shoulders while she tried hard not to let the pain show. Alex kissed her head quickly before bucking his hips up, throwing her off balance.

"Not my fault you won't just take it for once." He growled and bit her collarbone, listening to her whines as she fell back onto the bed, still swearing loudly at him.

They wrestled for a while, Heather gripping his arms and trying to pry him off of her, resorting to clawing at his chest and abs. Alex kept her pinned down, tearing off the wrapper and slipping the condom onto his now very ready cock. She growled, but willingly relented, letting Alex position himself and thrust in, both giving moans that betrayed their more concealed emotions.

"Still tiny!" Heather panted, trying to look disinterested in her boyfriend moving on top of her. Alex scowled and grabbed her breasts, squeezing hard to hear her yowl in pain.

"You really think insulting me's gonna make me love you more?" He growled, thrusting hard into her and making her squeal again, loving the pain it brought her and the way she contracted around him. He managed to set the pace for their lovemaking, fast and brutally hard while his girlfriend clawed his shoulders, screaming profanities at him during the entire session.

Though not even Heather could deny how good he felt on top of her though, pounding into her fast and hard and all she could feel was _good _but he didn't tire out or complain and all either wanted to do was scream and kiss and cum. There was a reason they stayed together and it was purely because both of them understood how either felt and what they wanted. Neither wanted dumb romance in the bedroom, or anywhere else, frankly. Just being with someone who knew exactly what they had been through and could help with the nightmares, being the therapist who wouldn't (re) commit them to an asylum when they cried about their traumas and personal monsters. Alex wanted a girl who would fight with him, and be equal with him in every aspect of their relationship, and Heather followed through with 110%. Heather just wanted a person who wouldn't use her for a selfish purpose, and she got him. Alex always made his intentions clear, and there was little in their relationship that was murky and both loved it. The fighting, violent sex, and passion they put into their relationship. Heather gripped his back and whimpered, close to coming and Alex bit her ear, licking and kissing her cheek until he was down to her throat, which was soon covered in bite marks as well. Heather moaned her boyfriend's name loudly as she came, Alex not needing any more encouragement to come into the condom, a moan escaping his own lips as he pulled out of her and took off the condom, throwing it away as he flopped back onto his girlfriend, both very, very spent at their exertions.

He rolled off of her and let his girlfriend get comfy before moving away to sleep. She always tired him out. Not wanting to lose, Heather bit Alex's neck hard, getting a loud yelp from her boyfriend, who in turn, spanked her, not even pretending to make it pleasurable at this point, the rest of his strength being put into his smacks. Surprisingly, Heather gave up, rolling onto her stomach and glaring sleepily at the younger man, who smirked.

"I hate how you make me love you."

"Prove it."

Heather smirked and pushed her body onto his, planting kisses all along his collarbone, on his chin, then finally almost shoving her tongue in his mouth. Their kiss was rough, but wanted, Alex snaking a hand into her hair and weakly rolling over to pin her down with his body and crushing her lips with his own. Heather moaned and smiled, too tired to do anything and let him win their final round. Alex rolled off of her and she laughed and kissed his neck, earning a soft peck on her forehead. Heather closed her eyes and pressed herself into him, Alex taking the hint to wrap his arms tightly around her, hand petting her short, blonde hair.

"You need to do your hair again, I can see some black." Alex murmured, pressing one last kiss into her hair before curling around his girlfriend to sleep.  
"Mmhmm, thanks." The older woman sighed, squeezing his side and pressing closer into him, loving everything about the moment.

"Hey, I still hate you, you know?" She whispered into his neck, smirking.

"Feeling's mutual, babe."

Sure, they could have been a sappy romcom couple, but where was the fun in that?


End file.
